1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic transport systems and more particularly pertains to a new pneumatic transport system for providing a user with a system that would eliminate the need to walk to retrieve mail delivered by the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pneumatic transport systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,412 describes a pneumatic transport system particularly useful as a mail transport system. Another type of pneumatic transport system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,868 describing a pneumatic transmission system having a customer terminal and a teller terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,644 describes a pneumatic tube system and blower assembly. Other related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,038, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,684, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,638.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new pneumatic transport system that would allow persons that are elderly or handicapped to easily check their mail without battling inclement weather.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new pneumatic transport system that would save the user time, energy, and needless trips to their mailboxes only to find that their mail had not been delivered.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing that has a bottom wall, an upper wall, and a peripheral wall that extend between the upper and bottom walls. The peripheral wall includes a front wall and a back wall. An elongate tubular member has a first end and a second end. The first end is attached to the front wall. The front wall has an opening therein extending into the first end of the tubular member. The second end extends into the dwelling. The elongate tubular member has a central section positioned between the first and second end. The central section includes a plurality tubular components are removably coupled together. Each of a plurality of handles is attached to one of the components. The components may be positioned in soil such that the handles are adjacent to an outer surface of the soil. A suction assembly is fluidly coupled to the elongate tubular member. A control device is for selectively turning the suction assembly on in a forward direction or reverse direction. A container is for holding articles positioned in the elongate tubular member. The container is movable through the elongate tubular member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.